Made
by JaneWrites
Summary: "If I'm right, even in the slightest... and I hope to the gods I'm not" Alyssa whispered to the room "They're making demigods."
1. Chapter 1

Three Years Before: Half Blood Hill 

Chiron observed the camp below him, summer was about to begin so the land was going to be filled with heroes.

"Chiron!" A new protector called out.

He turned toward the sound and saw a young satyr rushing toward him.

"What is it?"

"There is a new girl, and you are NOT gonna want to miss this."

"Then bring her here, but if you can't see, I am a little busy preparing for the beginning of summer."

"I... Can't" The satyr muttered.

"What?" Chiron asked, shocked.

"Chiron, she can't get through the barrier."

Present Day: Rome, Italy

Two girls laid on their stomachs on the roof of a tourist trap restaurant. One had a small build with pale skin, mousy brown hair, and beady but clever eyes. The other was tall and lean, her hair was golden and so was her skin. Her eyes as well were like molten gold, and that was what made everyone she met uneasy

"Remind me why I let you drag me across an ocean just to stalk an ordinary vanilla middle-class family." Alyssa asked.

"Because, you were alone and now you're not. So your stuck with me for a while kid." Cahira explained, keeping her sight pinned on the boy in front of her.

"Okay, I know you want to find the other two of the Big Three, but this is nuts. This kid is like 12." Alyssa complained.

"But he looks nothing like either of his parents, which means he's adopted. But what bothers me is that he looks like a perfect mix John Phillips and Elena Hardman. A pair of breeders for this experiment, and they were known to have particularly powerful genetics." Cahira explained

"Okay, but get this. That kid was probably put into the system once the organization fell, so ten years ago. If you consider body-language, things still look pretty new to them. So I'd leave it alone. Especially because they look happy. Don't take away that poor boy's happy and NORMAL life just so you can feel better about your journey to find the other Big Three." Alyssa groaned.

Cahira frowned and turned back to the boy, but he was gone.

"Are you kidding me?" Cahira asked. "I have been tracking this kid for days. And you distracted me so he could get away?"

"Look, you're obsessed with this. But you need to let it go. You're never gonna find them. The organization placed each of you as far as humanly possible. They don't want you to find each other, so you won't. So can we please go back to our own continent."

"How did you know that?" Cahira asked.

"Know what?" Alyssa stuttered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How did you know about the organizations plan for us. The Big Three?"

"I was just talking, trying to get you to come down from your near destructive life-ruining tirade on that little boy."

Cahira grimaced, flames were dancing in her eyes. She rolled her neck and tried to calm the fire that was licking down her spine. She looked at Alyssa.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Cahira muttered.

Alyssa nodded and then stood up, she stretched out and then sighed.

"Let's go and get some food. I'm starving."

Cahira moaned in agreement and stood. She surveyed the streets for a moment then a frown crossed her face. She looked at Alyssa who was playing with her hair.

"No. Let's go home, find a flight." Cahira muttered and walked toward the ladder that connected the street and the rooftop.

"Sweet, you go down the ladder and I'll follow." Alyssa waved her hand.

Cahira seemed uncertain but she went down the ladder anyway. As soon as she was out of sight Alyssa pulled a phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number and heard a female voice answer.

"Hey, I've found another. She's the fifth person in the past three years. I don't think this is a strange coincidence. Annabeth she's my third. She has powers, like Leo Valdez powers. I'm bringing her back to Camp." Alyssa whispered into the phone.

"What do you mean Valdez powers?" Annabeth's voice was calculating.

"Like this chick has insane power. She's a a fire kid. She says there are two more like her. I think we already know who the first one is."

Three Years Before: Half Blood Hill

Chiron looked at the girl at the gate, she had skin as black as night, her hair was darker than a void and reached out toward the sky, but her eyes were as bright as stars. The grass at her feet was dead and darkness was seeping from her fingertips.

"Why don't you come through the barrier child?" Chiron asked.

"I can't." She cried, tears of light running down her face.

Chiron looked at her strangely, she stared right back him with pain in her eyes.

"I need you to help me, and if you can't. I need you to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day: La Guardia Airport

"If I get randomly selected for a security check one more time, I will go berserk." Cahira growled while jerking her jacket back on.

"Hey, the less weapons you look like you're carrying the less you'll get selected." Alyssa suggested.

Cahira rolled her eyes and glanced around the room, she knew that people were watching her. They always were, why wouldn't they when she was such a freak.

"It's hard to look like you don't have weapons when you were made into a weapon." Cahira spat.

Alyssa looked at her with remorse in her eyes. No demigods had that choice, so not many were as bitter as Cahira was. A thought crossed her mind.

"You know, my mom had a ton of other kids before me. But she did give each of us gifts. She made us smart, she made us into warriors, she made us this way."

The two girls looked at each other, slowly approaching the exit of the airport.

"Alyssa, I really appreciate you trying to relate to me. I do. But maybe one day you'll really understand what I mean by MADE. I was made just like a monster. I was made into a monster." She whispered the last part mainly to herself.

Three Years Before: Half Blood Hill 

The strange newcomer was in a deep sleep, and Chiron was sitting in front of Percy and Annabeth.

"All I'm saying is that this may not be a bad thing. She's probably a lost... thing." Percy tried to explain.

"Okay, seaweed brain. Then explain how she knew exactly how to get to our camp. I mean she even told Chiron that someone told her we could help. I mean, she's not normal. So why on earth should we be so trusting." Annabeth asked.

Percy looked down, then he gasped as an idea popped into his head. He shook his head and looked down again.

"Once she wakes, I will ask her about whether or not she remembers where she is from. Or more importantly, who told her where to find us." Chiron instructed.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. Then Percy looked up.

"Who's child would she even be? I can't think of any god who would be so peaceful and destructive that is about the night." Percy scratched his chin.

"If she is truly the child of who I think, it's no god or goddess. It's Nyx."

Present Day: Long Island

"I drag you to Italy, which is great. Rich history and all, gods and goddesses shtick, start of catholicism whatever. That's a fun trip. But Long Island. This better be information filled, or perhaps you've found the new HQ for the organization!" Cahira groaned.

Alyssa gave her a weird look, but she kept driving. As the scene passed, Cahira noticed a a strawberry field coming up. She started shaking her head.

"Where are you taking me?" Cahira questioned.

"To a place where you'll be safe. Where everyone like us is safe." Alyssa smiled and looked back at the road.

Cahira's eyes widened. She looked at Alyssa and the road ahead of her.

"I knew it." She whispered.

"What?"

"You work for the OMS. I never should have trusted you. Let me out right now."

"Cahira I don't work for them, but you need to calm down. We're in the middle of nowhere so I'm not gonna let you out."

Cahira sighed and then looked at the road ahead of her, a huge wall of fire blocked their path. Alyssa shouted in surprise and swerved the car causing the two girls to drive off the side of the road. She lit her hand ablaze and placed it on the window, the glass melted and she slid out of the car.

The wall of fire was gone but another had gone up around the car. Not hot enough to hurt Alyssa, but enough so that Cahira could get away. As she started running she heard a battle cry, and she braced herself for a fight with the Organization of Modern Science. But all she was met with was a hoof to the head.

Present Day: Camp Half Blood

A meeting was happening in the Big House around the ping pong table. Things were tense but that didn't stop the counselors from messing around.

"Okay so why are we here in the first place?" Connor Stoll asked, drawing on the table.

Chiron looked around the room and then at Alyssa.

"Alyssa, from the Athena cabin will explain." He said.

Alyssa stood, she locked eyes with Annabeth for a moment. She hard burn marks on her arms and a bandage on the side of her head, but for the most part she was just shaken up.

"For the past three years, demigods who can't pass through the barrier and haven't been claimed have been appearing. It all started with First. They're demigods who aren't harmed by celestial bronze. They don't attract monsters, they can use technology whenever they want. I thought there wasn't anything in common between each of them, until now." Alyssa explained.

All eyes were on her now.

"Each of them has mentioned this Organization. With further research I discovered that it is the Organization of Modern Science, they were contracted to make weapons for the US and Russian governments. But the UN shut them down ten years ago when they discovered exactly what those weapons were."

A murmur went throughout the room.

"If I'm right, even in the slightest... and I hope to the gods that I'm not." Alyssa whispered to the room. "They're making demigods."

"What do you mean, making demigods?" Annabeth asked.

"I mean they are genetically engineering normal humans to have the same powers as demigods. People who won't get hurt by celestial bronze or chased by monsters. Their bones have been made to be unbreakable, their skin unshreddable, and they know how to fight. But they have no restraints to power. At least, the Big 3 do. They are creatures of destruction, and that makes them dangerous."

"Like our Big 3?" Clarisse whispered.

"Worse, but now we have two so we can find a way to control them. But the third is supposed to be equally as dangerous."

Alyssa sat down and then looked around the room. Worry was written on the faces of some.

"So, what I'm getting is that we have two girls in our camp, that we're genetically engineered to be weapons. Great cool, but what about the others who aren't The Big Three?" Percy asked.

"They are just fighters, none of them have actual powers." Alyssa explained

"Ares claims them!" Clarisse shouted, excited to add these new warriors to her arsenal.

"I don't think they can stay here is the only problem. I mean you remember what Prota did when she first came." Percy reminded the group.

"Okay... hear me out," Leo spoke up. "But First was just that, the prototype! Or at least that's what she told us! Plus she was all darkness. From what we're hearing, I don't think the fire chick is so bad!"

"You heard Alyssa though, weapons of mass destruction! Put into hormonal human bodies! This means that they have the capability to destroy anything." Percy said

Then the room fell silent as a figure filled the doorway.

"You know where she is."

It was Cahira.

"You know where Caligo is." She breathed.

Three Years Before: Camp Half Blood

"What is your name?" Annabeth asked.

She whispered something to the ground.

Annabeth threw a quizzical glance at Percy. He just shrugged slightly then turned toward the newcomer.

"What do you want us to call you?" He asked.

"I was the first. Subject 001. Prototype. First."

"First." Annabeth mouthed to Percy.

He nodded, and so that was her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Years Before: Camp Half Blood

Things were back to normal, except for Percy and Annabeth as per usual. They spent their days as normal campers, but their nights in a cave with First.

"First, are you in here?" Percy called out.

First stood, she frowned at the name, as she always did.

"Do you want us to call you something else?" Annabeth asked, as she always did.

"No." First sighed.

It had been a year, and she still hated the name. But she didn't yet trust anyone enough. So she went by the name the scientists called her at the OMS.

"How was today? Have things gotten any better?" Percy questioned, setting down the bag of clothes and food he brought.

"Do you want to see?" First asked.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances and then nodded in unison.

"Creepy." First whispered.

Then she released a shallow breath and a peaceful darkness left her fingertips, it reached her floor and spread around the cave. It reached up the walls and painted the area around them like the universe. Stars like her eyes were painted all over the cavern. Percy and Annabeth saw the darkness spreading toward their feet. It wasn't stopping.

"First!" Annabeth cried out.

She turned to them and hung her head.

"I almost did it again didn't I, killed you." She sighed.

"Hey," Annabeth smiled and took a step toward her "It's not your fault, you're still learning. We can control it I swear."

First sighed, then shook her head, shifting her dark hair that had grown out significantly in the past year. It was her shield, but as she was, it was a weapon too.

"No, you can't. There is something I haven't told you about the darkness." First whispered.

Percy placed his hand on her shoulder and then gave a soft smile.

"What is it?"

"I am not alone, and I remember everything from the organization." She confessed.

"Can you tell us?" Annabeth asked.

First looked conflicted, but then she raised her head.

"I was made, not born. I was made by the Organization of Modern Science, where weapons were made for anyone who would pay the high enough price. My sisters and I were the bringers of the three different types of death. I bring the peaceful death for women and children. Caligo, bringer of darkness."

That was the last day of First.

Present Day: Half Blood Hill

"Which one are you?" Percy asked.

They had removed themselves from the meeting and gone into another room. Cahira growled for a second, and then smirked.

Cahira growled and then a smirk crossed her face.

"Tell me where Caligo is and I'll tell you which one I am." She smirked.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances, then Annabeth took a step forward.

"We don't know where she is anymore."

Cahira's eyes widened, this was not the first time that this had happened.

"I am Cahira."

Thirty Years Before: Organization of Modern Science

"Each one is different, several unnamed buyers are interested." One scientist claimed.

In the sterile white room, three toddlers sat in separate cribs, each had their own nanny so that their would be no fits thrown. Twenty scientist were around the room observing and watching the children's every move. There was a woman and a man who had just entered.

"I don't understand how they are only toddlers still. We donated these subjects five years ago. They should be older by now." The woman said.

"And they look nothing like us..." The man chimed in gesturing to the cribs.

"I can explain. We modified their genetics so that they age at a rate 15% slower than the average human being, so that whichever government wins the auction can have their weapon for longer." The head of the Organization, Nicholas Chermovsky, said as he entered the room.

"You are going to sell them? I thought this was for research purposes only." The woman, their mother, said.

The man, their father, looked up at Dr. Chermovsky and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't think to tell us that our daughters would be used as weapons?" He asked.

"Oh we did," Dr. Chermovsky quipped and made his way toward the cribs "but these are not your daughters, they are simply subjects that you donated. But if you are going to get possessive, I assume that you should not meet them."

"Please, we are thrilled to have served the Organization in such a wonderful way. We would love to see the subjects." The mother said.

Dr. Chermovsky nodded and then stopped in front of the first crib, the nanny at the side looked extremely nervous.

"This is Caligo, her powers have been given to her in order to spare innocent women and children in war heavy areas. Her death has no sting, it is simply like falling asleep. When designing her, we imagined a night sky, so we made her that way." He said.

The parents looked in muted horror at their child, no, the subject was sitting with skin darker than night and hair dark. The couple stared into her entrancing eyes.

"That was our favorite thing to make, her eyes. They distract from the fact that you are dying or have ever been in pain. The interns call her First, because she was the first to be made. Now lets move on."

The next stop was a baby who was sleeping, her skin was sunkissed golden and her hair was actual gold.

"You can't see them now, but her eyes are gold as well, another trance sort of thing. She is Cahira, she brings the deaths of valiant warriors who fight for a cause. The only thing that has gone wrong here is that she can summon fire, it was meant to be metaphorical but we decided that she should bring a truly honorable death."

The mother reached out to touch her baby's cheek but Dr. Chermovsky grabbed her hand.

"It's best not to wake Second." He clucked.

The next stop was a truly terrifying child, she was small and delicate and in between her hands was a ball of angry and deep darkness. It seemed to be coming from her fingertips. Her skin was grey and her hair was a dark brown, her eyes though were like knives, extremely painful to meet.

"Now she, was the hardest to make. She brings the deaths of cowards, traitors, and those who are cruel. The deaths that she administers is extremely painful and we do not take sending her out lightly. She is extremely temperamental and has the bad habit of trying to touch things that not ought to be touched."

"What do you call her?" The father asked.

"We do not speak her name, it is a call to open the dam that holds back her power. I am the only one who knows her name. I intend to keep it that way." Chermovsky whispered.

"So, she is called Third I am assuming..." The mother continued.

Dr. Chermovsky gave them a pitiful look, then he scribbled something down onto paper and folded it up.

"You may read that, but only once you have left these premises."

But the parents looked down at the paper and read.

 _'Malum, bringer of doom'_


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day: Half Blood Hill 

"Woah just a second, don't get so mad." Alyssa tried to reason with Chair.

"They lost Caligo, how do you not expect me to be mad? I have been searching for ten years for her. I was this close, and they lost her."

"Okay, but you can't just expect them to keep hold of her for too long. If she is as dangerous as you say she is, then she would have wanted to run away. Or maybe she would have wanted to do the same thing you are doing." Alyssa suggested.

Cahira released a large growl. Then she turned away from Alyssa and screamed out in frustration, with every word that left her mouth she brought more fire warriors.

"Why did this happen to us? Why us? Why?" She cried out, her whole body was on fire.

"What do you mean, why?" Alyssa shouted, trying to catch her attention.

Cahira turned, her flames extinguished but her eyes were glowing. She stomped toward Alyssa.

"Do you think that I would have chosen to be this monster? The bringer of death for valiant soldiers. Do you think I would have chosen to not age? No, I just want to be normal, and the only way for me to do that is to find my people. My sisters." Cahira hung her head and stuck out her palm.

Three flames in the shapes of girls danced across her palm, with their hands joined. She closed her hand and smoke rose from her fist. An idea came to Alyssa's head as she felt the anguish radiating from her friend, and she decided to thank her mother.

"I know someone like you. He's right here. In the camp." She breathed.

Cahira's head snapped up. She raised her eyebrows.

"He controls fire too, his father is Hephaestus. You can't burn him."

"Bring him to me. If he can't be hurt by fire then he can come to me." Then as years of loneliness cracked her voice, she surrounded herself in her only safe place, flames.

And suddenly Alyssa was knocking on the Hephaestus cabin door, and who answered but Leo Valdez.

"I need you to come with me." She said.

"Uh, okay."

"It's Cahira, she is really emotional right now and she only wants to be with people like her. To me thats fire people."

"An emotional fire lady in need of a fire boy, no a fire man. Sweet." He slicked back his hair.

"Valdez, she doesn't need you to lay on the smooth moves, she needs you to make her feel normal."

And suddenly they were at a wall of fire Leo smiled at Alyssa and then walked through. Inside he saw the girl who had busted into their meeting, she was watching two life sized figures made of fire dance.

"That's really cool." He said.

The girl's eyes drifted to him, tears of gold were there but she blinked them away.

"You're Cahira, right?"

"That's me." Her voice was hoarse.

After an awkward moment of silence, Leo spoke.

"Why are you upset?"

"I've been alone for ten years. Do you know what that loneliness feels like."

"Not necessarily, but I do know someone who has."

"If you're talking about me, I don't think its very funny." She sighed.

"No, I'm not. I know a girl, who has been alone for thousands of years. So your ten would actually make her laugh, and possibly roll her eyes." He said and leaned back.

The fire wall around them burned dimmer.

"Also, you might want to get rid of that, forest creatures will get pretty annoyed. Trust me, I know." He said.

"Do you really have the curse?" She asked.

"Two things. One: its a GIFT brings the ladies. And two: you talk really stiff, why?"

Cahira gave him a glare out of the corner of her eye, he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I was told that it would be easier to learn more that one language if I didn't become too comfortable in one. English just happened to be the one that is used the most." Cahira explained.

"How many languages can you speak?"

"How high can you count?" She spat out.

"I can count to seven. Not that impressive." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes.

"How many languages can you speak?" She sneered.

"Barely one." He nodded.

She sighed and looked at him dead on.

"Could you show me your fire?" She asked.

He gave her a crooked grin and then set his hair on fire.

"Have you ever hurt anybody with your fire?"

"Holy Hades that is deep." Leo let out a gush of air.

"Answer the question."

"Yeah, I have. Or at least I thought I did it on purpose for the longest time. It was my mom." He sighed. "What about you?"

"I was made into a weapon, so what do you think? I've killed thousands of warriors. It wasn't my choice though, I was made this way." Cahira muttered.

"You know, just because you are made one way doesn't mean you have to stay like that. Like I had this really cool dragon. His name was Festus, and he was a machine. He was made to be a fire-breathing war machine, but he crashed and became something completely different."

"Your point?" Cahira asked softly.

"Just because you are made one way doesn't mean you can't change."


	5. Chapter 5

Present Day: Camp Half Blood

Two weeks into life at camp, and Cahira and Leo had become great companions. Leo taught her how to talk normally, and she taught him nothing. She felt a great relief at being able to have friends, people she could trust. She loved having someone like her.

"So can you repeat what we practiced?" Leo asked.

Cahira smiled and then took a deep breath.

"Aye yo fam, check out my mixtape." Then she lit her hand on fire.

Leo busted out laughing.

"That is gold." Then he looked at her. "So are you."

She groaned and laughed as well, but out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of light.

"Um, Leo I am going to use the uh tinkle box. BRB?"

"Don't ask, own that BRB." He said and then pulled something to tinker with out of his belt.

Cahira smiled at him, and then she followed the light. In the time she had been here, her style had changed from all black and covering into an orange t-shirt and demin shorts. She seemed more relaxed all together. But anyone who was really paying attention would notice that she became shiftier. Cahira had told Alyssa, Leo, and that one couple that she quit using her fire.

But her time here had taught her how to be smarter and more ancient warrior-like. So her fire became that way too, and as she followed the light into the forest she knew it was her fire soldier. It stood at attention for her, and she nodded at it.

"Show me what you've seen." She ordered.

As she spoke, a screen of fire appeared and showed his findings. It showed a cave that seemed to emit darkness.

"Where is this?" She asked.

The map shifted to show a point a little further north than where she was. She nodded in thanks to the flame and then it disappeared. She let loose a breath and then went to where she knew Leo was waiting.

"Hey," He said showing off a tiny dragon he made "For you my golden dragon."

She smiled and took it. Then bit her lip.

"Leo, I have to go." She said.

"Uh, you just went." He laughed.

"No, I have to go. I know where Caligo is. I have to get her." Cahira said seriously.

Leo's grin melted off of his face, his gaze turned questioning.

"How?"

Cahira gave a phantom of a grin. She waved a hand to her right and a fire soldier appeared. It saluted and then more appeared, each saluting until they had made a full circle. They each showed a map of where they had been.

"Poseidon's underpants kid! You kept this a secret?" He gasped.

"Leo, I'm sorry." Cahira muttered.

"You should be- for not showing this to me! Oh my gods, this is insane! How did you do this?" He ran around the circle inspecting each of the warriors.

"It was how I was-"

"If you say, 'how I was made', one more time without showing me any form of machinery on you... I will lose it, like actually I'll make a wildfire look like a candle." Leo shook his finger at her.

Cahira gave him a soft grin.

"Nothing you can say will convince me to stay." She told him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Leo looked at her for a moment, then a wicked grin was painted on his face.

"Okay, now you just have to find a way to not let Percy and Annabeth know you are leaving. Don't forget about Argus, I mean he is ALWAYS watching." Leo said, and then began cleaning under his nails with a screwdriver.

"You would be surprised at how easily I can slip away. Valdez. It's, uh, smoother than you sliding into the AM."

"DM."

"Right, but please don't tell. I'll leave anyway. I'd rather not have company." Cahira said as she started walking toward the Big House, where she had been staying."

"I get that, but are you going to at least tell me where you're going?" Leo asked, trying to keep up with her wide strides.

"No."

"Okay, you're being secretive, I get that too, but are you gonna come back?" He asked quietly.

Cahira stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly toward him, her golden eyes pinning him where he stood.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"You aren't the only fire person who doesn't want to be alone." He whispered.

"You have a family, a cabin filled with tons of brothers and sisters. You have Fetus's figurehead. You have your Seven. I don't, I have my sisters. So I want to be with them. And if Caligo wants to come here, then we will, but if she wants to stay in Canada. Then we will, and if she wants to go somewhere where we can't hurt anyone else. Then we will." Cahira said and then started moving forward.

"You know, you're hurting my feelings, and our friendship. If you leave and don't come back." Leo said, still trailing behind her.

"Exactly. I don't want to hurt anyone else." She said.

Fifteen Years Before: OMS aircraft

"So you have these girls in a heavy trance?" An extremely attractive man asked.

"Yes, they aren't to be awakened until we get there." The operative said, staring at the man.

He was beautiful in a strange way, a deadly way, like the three girls in their containments.

"So the one who is like the galaxy is Caligo." He asked, was met with a nod.

"Then there is Cahira, the golden one." He stood, the operative gave him a look.

"Don't say the last one's name. She'll kill you." The operative whispered.

"Oh you mean Malum." Her eyes snapped open and he smirked. "She can't kill Death."

A dark power left his hand and then covered her containment, as it disappeared she could be seen asleep again. He smiled and then looked at the three of the girls.

"I want to see what they can do, and if I like it. Triple whatever your top bidder is offering and I'll pay that."

The operative took a shallow breath and smiled at him.

"Well then I hope you like what you see. Mr?"

"Thanatos."

Thirty minutes later, they landed in a war ravaged area. Each of the containments opened and the girls stepped out. Caligo in a deep purple dress, it was flecked with white stars and she smiled. Her hair was in soft waves and she looked at Thanatos and gave a soft smile, she stood before the doors.

Cahira left her containment, she was dressed in simple white pants and a shirt. But on her feet were dark heavy boots. She looked at the operative with hate in her eyes, and the same way at Thanatos, she went to join Caligo.

Finally Malum left hers, she radiated doom. Her pale grayish skin was almost translucent. Her dark hair hung limp on her head, she was in a dark ensemble that Thanatos couldn't tell what exactly it was. Her eyes didn't really focus on anything except her sisters.

"Alright ladies, you know what to do. We're going to impress Mr. Thanatos here today, got it. Now lets move." The operative called out, and opened the large door.

The girls left, and Thanatos followed.

"Sir, that is an active combat zone, you don't want to go out there."

Thanatos smiled at here.

"I have souls to collect anyway." He smiled.

Each of the different girls went their own ways, he separated his attention so that he could see everything in realtime.

 _Caligo:_

 _Caligo went into the city, and Thanatos was sort of confused until she reached her hands out. A calm and peaceful darkness dripped from her fingertips. Stars and galaxies appeared in the puddles of darkness. Women covered in acid burns and bruises left their homes, holding near starved children and pregnant daughters who were too young to be wives._

 _They came toward her, afraid of the darkness._

 _"Be calm," She said soothingly. "I am here to give you relief and a life better than what you have now, all you must do is touch the darkness."_

 _And one after one fell as the darkness spread. Thanatos was impressed at her through nature, but upset because of the extra work._

 _Her eyes looked empty as she stared forward and let her darkness spread. With every life she claimed, her eyes shone brighter._

 _Cahira:_

 _Thanatos watched her closely, she walked toward the battlefield. There was a group of men who were readying to go into battle, she smiled at them. They stared at her and ordered a series of "get down" and "get her out of her" had on the flag of the country she was not here to kill, so she kept going on._

 _The wind whipped her hair around and she saw her victims. She stood still and then raised her arms, around her fell silent. She locked her mesmerizing eyes with the group._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered inaudibly and then set the world ablaze._

 _The flames were so hot and brutal that the soldiers felt no pain, but their whole force was wiped out. Shouts of confusion and joy came from behind her, but she turned and it fell silent again. Cahira headed toward the city to find more soldiers._

 _Malum:_

 _The bringer of doom stood at a door into a room of very vile and evil men. Thanatos was intrigued as to what she might do._

 _Malum pushed open a door and the men in the room looked at her._

 _"I am the face of retribution for every person you have every harmed. Feel their pain, and therefore. My wrath."_

 _Then an angry and red light flared from her chest, it surrounded every being in the room. In their deaths the felt every bit of pain of they had ever inflicted. Screams of anguish, heartbreak, and pure unfiltered pain called out across the city._

In less than an hour, all of the girls were back in their containments, and Thanatos stood before them. He turned toward the operative.

"Playing a god is not something your organization should be doing. This is not just weaponry, this is a monstrosity." Then Thanatos disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

New York City: Present Day

Cahira was speaking to one of her fire soldiers in a dingy hotel room, she had been staying there for about a day, just so she could get time to be unbothered so she could plan.

"Find me the fastest way to Caligo, and then I can find us the way there."

She turned to another.

"Also, be sure that we aren't being followed." Cahira said to one of her warriors.

The warrior showed his map, and according to it, Cahira was being followed by a group of demigods. She growled and then changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in order to give off a normal appearance, and then she pulled her hair up something she had seen Alyssa do when it was time to "get down to business" and then headed out.

While walking she noticed a van following her. She rolled her eyes and flicked her finger toward its engine sending a wave of heat, not hot enough to start something dangerous but just hot enough to stop the engine. Cahira was determined to do this alone so she continued toward the airport.

Twenty minutes later she arrived and went in. Security was her favorite, they never detected any weapons or firearms. Cahira laughed every time she went through, and then was "randomly selected" for a security check. Before the TSA woman could even start speaking, Cahira answered questions she had been asked many times before.

"I don't have any weapons, food, or illegal items. I am going to Quebec for pleasure. My flight leaves in twenty minutes. I am not meeting anyone except for my parents in Quebec, they are already there. Am I done?"

After a routine bag search and pat down she wan on her way, and as soon as she was on the airplane she heard a voice.

"Howdy." A male voice said.

Cahira looked up and saw Leo.

"How do you people find me?" She groaned.

"Look I'm not too excited to go back to Quebec, but hey fire people have to stick together, whether or not you like it Chair." Leo said and sat right next to her.

"Its Cahira." She was confused why he called her that.

"Nah, if you're gonna be a butthead then I'm gonna call you chair, Chair." Leo explained.

"Are you alone at least? I'd like to keep this rescue with as few people as possible."

"Don't worry, Chair. It's just me. I figured you might need help from a fiery friend with the Snow Princess still up there." As he spoke her rested his hands behind his head.

Cahira was silent for a minute, she didn't want to know about this Snow Princess so she didn't ask. The pair was silent for a little while, and Leo pulled his tool belt from his bag and then started fiddling with some pipe cleaners. After takeoff, Cahira looked back at him.

"What happened to the girl who was alone?" She asked.

"She died." Leo whispered.

"Leo, I'm sorry-" Cahira started.

"I'm kidding, she's back at camp. You worry too much, Chair."

"Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Will you please stop being a butthead, Chair?"

Cahira growled and then turned out the window. After a minute she turned back.

"How do I stop being a butthead?" She asked, and Leo grinned.

"You have to accept my help, we'll get your sisters back." He said and raised a tiny machine that looked like a person who had a butt for a head.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Cahira asked in an extremely unamused tone.

"Yup, watch this!" Then Leo pressed a button and the butthead toy tooted from its 'head'.

Cahira frowned and then grabbed the toy quickly. She heated her hand and melted the metal.

"Not cool, Chair."

Cahira gave him a wicked smirk but then turned back to the window and rolled her eyes.

"You really didn't have to come. You don't know how dangerous Caligo and I are together." She told him.

"Can you two really be more dangerous than my devilishly good looks and amazing charm?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes, more dangerous than that." Cahira said.

Then Leo huffed and started humming a tune, it went on for a minute and then two and then five. Cahira turned to him.

"What song is that?" She asked, annoyed.

"Danger Zone." He gave her a big smile.

Cahira gave him a very pointed look and then looked back out the window. Soon her mind took over.

Ten Years Before: OMS private airport

"Alright you three. We are going to need you to be very good for the UN ambassadors today. That means especially you Second." Nicholas Chermovsky said.

The three sisters stood before them, their personal nannies were instructed to dress them in a way that seemed unthreatening and very light. All were dressed in Sunday best, it looked like a strange family portrait.

"In the demonstration, I need complete control on your powers. These people want to see you execute in a humane way. A way that can reduce terrorism and wars." Dr. Chermovsky explained.

A plane had began its descent, and the three girls knew that this was their chance. They stood with their hands behind their backs and their chins upward. They may have been genetically engineered to be completely different from one another, but they could still be taken for sisters. The determination in their eyes and the way they carried themselves marked them as almost the same person.

As four men exited the plane, the sisters plans had been finalized without ever saying a word. The men all looked like hardened military men, and they exchanged greeting with Dr. Chermovksy, then turned to the girls who looked like Chermovsky's strange daughters.

"Gentelmen, I am thrilled to have you here. These are the weapons you are here to observe." Chermovsky said and gestured to the girls.

"These aren't weapons. These are girls... What are you playing at Chermovsky?" Asked the tallest one, he seemed to be shocked.

"That is exactly where you are wrong. These ladies, while seeming to look like maybe a twelve or thirteen year old, are actually twenty five years old and have seen more killing fields than any of you. In fact they have probably completed more humane executions than your top soldiers have kill counts." Dr. Chermovsky mused.

"Why don't you let them actually show us what they are capable of." One of them said.

Nicholas Chermovsky nodded, and sealed the fate of the Organization. He called on each of the girls one by one.

"This is First, she brings peaceful and painless deaths to women and children of war ravaged areas who have no quality of life." He said and Caligo took a step forward.

"Little lady, have you ever killed anybody?" One of them sneered.

"I have killed a great amount of women and children who deserved to go gently and painlessly. I have offered a free ticket into the afterlife, a way to end their suffering." She said in a very metallic sounding voice, her starry eyes wide.

The men exchanged nervous glances. Then they nodded at Chermovsky who then waved at one of his scientist to bring out a woman in a wheelchair.

"Meet Doris, she has been on a waitlist for assisted suicide since three months after her accident. Doris used to be a professional mountain climbing instructor until a rock fell and hit her, turning her into a quadriplegic. She has no quality of life, and Doris has asked for this for many years." Chermovsky said as Doris came closer.

The shortest man of the group pulled a tablet from his bag and started taking notes.

Caligo stepped toward Doris, she splayed her fingertips and then a peaceful darkness dripped down. Her eyes lightened up, and then she looked at Doris.

"Come to me, touch the darkness and feel no pain." She whispered in that metallic tone.

Doris looked at her and pressed the button to make her wheelchair go forward, if she had control of her face she would have smiled. There was a happiness in Doris' eyes that was unmistakeable. As she came forward the darkness spread toward her, stars appearing.

"Thank you." Doris seemed to whisper as she closed her eyes and embraced the good night.

As soon as the darkness had covered Doris completely, it disappeared. The men from the UN looked shocked and in awe at the same time.

"Did she feel any pain?" The one taking notes said.

"No, I am Caligo." Her name was met with a murmur among the ambassadors. "I am darkness. I am peace."

The men made a few more notes and then nodded. Caligo stepped back into line and then Cahira stepped forward.

"This is Second..."

"What is her real name?" The tall one asked.

Dr. Chermovsky looked at the men, he sighed and then turned.

"This is Cahira. She brings valiant deaths to soldiers. Quick, but not completely painless. The pain they deserve, and the pain they can stand." Dr. Chermovsky explained.

Cahira then stood forward, her golden skin glinted in the sunlight and then she smiled at them. Her molten gold eyes disturbing. She had to be the one who did it. If Malum did then the world would end.

She turned to Chermovsky and gave him a wicked smile, it was extremely disturbing because she made her eyes to be they were in war zones.

"Cahira, what are you doing?" He asked forcefully.

Cahira smiled even wider and then surrounded them in a circle of white hot fire. She turned toward the men.

"I am Cahira, firebringer, killer of warriors. Feel my power, feel my heat."

"Cahira, please stop." Dr. Chermovsky asked worriedly.

"Showcasing how you made me of course." She said, and then set herself ablaze.

Once she was on fire, both of her sisters surrounded themselves in spheres of their power, and then she turned to the men.

"I have killed countless. Melted the flesh from their bones. I have caused insurmountable pain. I am the sun and the flames. I am the monster he has made me to be." She said in a voice burning with pain and passion.

The men stared in horror. They looked at each other and started running toward their plane. She let the flame in her eyes die down, and her wall disappeared.

Then two days later the organization was shut down by the UN in a quick and messy matter. Then the dark times arose and the sisters were separated.

Each girl was sent down their own path, and therefore their own path to Death.


	7. Chapter 7

Present Day: Quebec

"Who was the snow princess that you were talking about?" Cahira asked.

"Her name is Khione, likes to freeze Demigods and keep them as her home decor." Leo said as they walked through a hiking trail

"What are the chances of her freezing and keeping a synthetic-demigod?" She asked cautiously.

"Pretty big, 8/10." Leo shrugged.

Cahira gave him a hard look and then started heading toward the cave where Caligo was. She looked at the fire map in her palm. They continued silently down the path. People who passed by were staring at her hand in awe or horror.

"You know, Cahira... You don't have the Mist to protect you from mortal eyes. You might want to put that away until we're in a less public place."

Cahira groaned and closed her fist. The pair continued walking until the path that they were following had become very narrow and very steep.

"What is it with First and caves?" Leo whined.

Cahira blinked, she had forgotten and that Leo had met Caligo a few years before.

"It's Caligo, and what do you mean a thing with caves." Cahira snapped.

"Sorry, she didn't necessarily tell me her name before disappearing. Yeah, but when she first came we let her stay in the Big House until she would have been claimed. But one day she went hiking and found a cave and came back and told us that she had found the perfect place for her." Leo explained while kind of winded.

Cahira frowned, and she opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. They pair continued their hike and then Leo groaned.

"Do you have any trail mix? I just wanna eat the m&ms." He asked as his stomach rumbled.

"No. Use your magic tool belt." She spat.

Leo mimicked her silently and then kept walking. Cahira had her head down on the path in front of her, looking for footprints, but Leo was looking upward.

"Hey Chair..." He whispered. "If First, sorry, Caligo were to be hiding out in a cave. Do you think it would be like radiating darkness and like make you wanna touch it?"

"Yes, Valdez. That is exactly what I think it would be like, now could you be helpful and help me find one?" Cahira asked as she turned to Leo.

Leo gave her an impish smile and pointed toward the cave forty feet ahead of them. There sat a dark cave, ominous yet calming at the same time. Cahira gave a shuddering breath as tears filled her eyes.

"Caligo."

Twenty Six Years Before: The OMS Headquarters

The nursery that the girls shared had been moved from the sterile laboratory to an actual nursery, with three regular beds and toys scattered across the room. Each child had their own personal nanny that was constantly at their side.

"Now you understand what you must do? If First does not prove herself soon we must destroy the test and find a new subject." Nicholas Chermovsky said to Adeline.

"I understand what must be done, but why can it not be anyone else?" Adeline asked with tears in her warm eyes.

Chermovsky gave her a comforting smile and then put a hand to the side of her face.

"You know that this is the only way it will work." Chermovsky whispered to her and then handed her a vial, a poison that she knew would work as her punishment if Caligo did not produce the desired results.

Adeline gave her last strong breath, and swallowed the contents. She turned toward the nursery door and pushed the door forward.

"My Moonbeam, come here." She said, as her voice broke.

Caligo turned, she was holding a piece of paper that had words all over it. A mission report, one that she had to decipher. She set it down and came toward her nanny, her sisters watching. All three were dressed in white dresses, it was their uniform.

"What is it Addy?" Caligo asked as she came over, she knew something was off.

Adeline stood in front of Caligo, the one true gift in her life. She knew what she said was a lie, but she needed to protect her Moonbeam, her Starlight, **her** Caligo. She gave a look to the two other nannies and they took their girls and left the room. Soon Adeline and Caligo were alone.

"I am very sick..." She said, as tears began to roll down her face. "And I am afraid that you have made me this way."

Caligo looked shocked and confused, she reached for Adeline's hand to comfort her but Addy pulled away. Caligo's jaw dropped and she grabbed her own hand.

"What do you mean?" Caligo asked in a hushed tone so her sisters would not know.

A look of hatred came over Adeline's face, she looked toward the girl who's spirit she knew was breaking slowly.

"You have made me this way, First." As Adeline spoke, Caligo flinched. "Your devil-given powers have slowly killed me. I just wish that my last moments were not spent with you. You are not a human, you were made into this monster. You are a monster, and I realize know what I should have seen the moment I laid eyes on your cursed face."

Every venomous word that left her mouth burned Caligo harsher than any fire Cahira could summon. Adeline said her prayers silently in her mind as she saw the end of her life appear. Tears dripped from Caligo's cheeks and onto the floor. Darkness left her fingertips as easily as rain from a rooftop. It appeared around her feet and approached the nanny. The darkness was beautiful, and it spread toward Adeline.

"Oh Addy. I'm sorry." Caligo sobbed and rushed toward her, the darkness had begun to touch Adeline's feet.

A look that Caligo had never seen cross her beloved Addy's face appeared. It was peace. Adeline dropped to her knees and then the tears that had welled up were falling toward the floor.

"I'm sorry, my Moonbeam. I love you." Adeline whispered seconds before she collapsed and the life left her eyes.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Caligo knew what she meant and the darkness disappeared. Caligo stuck her arms out to hold Adeline's cooling body and an unearthly scream left her. Sobs of insurmountable pain filled the room and suddenly the entire organization.

Chermovsky heard the cries from the hall and a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Let's go, First."

Canadian Wilderness: Present Day

"Caligo." Cahira cried out, hoping her cries would cease the darkness.

"I'm just saying... She is surrounded by sound muffling darkness, why would she be able to hear you?" Leo asked.

Cahira turned toward him and then sighed. She realized he was right and growled quietly. Then she set herself alight, Leo was unfazed. Cahira started walking toward the darkeness. She called out her sisters name, until she was face to face with the darkness.

She sent out a hand of fire to touch the darkness. As soon as the darkness and the light connected, Both were diminished. And Cahira saw Caligo.

"You, my dear, are a very hard woman to find." Cahira whispered as she took in Caligo.

Caligo was sitting on the floor of the cave, surrounded by the bodies of several hikers and animals. She looked around her in horror and then tears welled up in her eyes.

"Get me out of here." She whispered in a broken voice, her dark skin and hair was dry, her bright eyes dull.

Cahira nodded, and for the first time in ten year she touched her sister. Gave her a warm hug. She never wanted to let go.

"It's okay. We're together. It's okay." Cahira whispered and as soon as they were out of the cave the two let go.

"Let's find Malum." They said in soft unison.


	8. Chapter 8

[IMPORTANT Author's Note: Hey guys, I hate to do an authors note and distract from your reading but there are a few things I have to say. 1. Thank you for reading and getting your support. 2. If you have not read **chapter 5** , there is a very important part toward the end that ties the story together, I know the beginning is a little slow but it gets better. 3. I am always open to feedback from everyone and suggestions about the plot and characters that you might want to see more of so feel free to let me know. 4. There is a poll on my page, please go take it! Once again I am so sorry for doing that it was painful for me to write lol. Enjoy this chapter. XOXO, Jane. ]

Forty Years Before: The Underworld

"Hades" Thanatos spoke from his throne.

Hades turned his head toward Death, swirling his wine.

"Yes?" Hades asksd his companion boredly.

"I have caught wind of something. I don't know if it will come to pass. But it would severly affect our operation." Thanatos said.

Hades gave him a look that could get a mortal to spill every secret that they had ever kept. Thanatos just sighed and then started pacing.

"There is an group that calls themselves The Organization of Modern Science. It's very cultish, but their leader is a demigod. A child of Hecate. So he used his magic in order to curse three infants. He gave them tremendous powers of death, so that they might be able to be sold for the highest price." Thanatos explained.

Hades was silent for a moment, dark anger was pulsing from under his skinx

"Do the Olympians know?" He asked quietly.

"No, and I don't intend to tell anyone else ever." Thanatos said.

The two spoke for a few more minutes about this organization. And came to an agreement that they would keep tabs on this special project. But they would not mention it ever again.

Ten Years Before: Underworld

"THANATOS" Hades bellowed from his palace.

Thanatos heard the call and materialized in front of the enraged god. He was nervous as to what would happen.

"Can you explain to me why... we have absolutely no idea where those girls went?" Hades spat out through gritted teeth.

"Well," Thanatos began. "It seems like the girls took control today."

Hades paced back and forth for two minutes and looked back up.

"I want them dead. That is too much power. Kill them." Hades shouted.

Thanatos saw the rage fit that was about to happen, and it would be massive. So he simply offered a logical explanation.

"Ask the Fates. If you truly believe that they have to die. I believe that we will be able to use them one day. But before we do anything. We must consult the Fates."

Thanatos said as he pinned Hades with a stare. Then Hades disappeared and three hours later returned.

"Apparently, they can be of service to us. But only once they've gone through pain and lonlieness can they die. Blah blah blah blah blah." Hades growled.

"Okay. So there is your answer." Thanatos smiled.

Present Day: Underworld

Thanatos arrived in the Underworld as soon as those girls found each other. He knew Hades would be in the dining room, with his new favorite addition. His gift to Persephone was a girl who was capable of great tragedy, but in the Underworld no one could be harmed.

Thanatos hustled to the dining room and then materialized in the seat where he normally resided.

"Thanatos, how nice of you to join us!" Hades laughed as he took in his Flower, and her... friend.

"Hades. The other two found each other." Thanatos said cooly.

Hades narrowed his eyes and then a smile crept across his face.

"Malum." He said.

Then the girl looked up at him from Persephone, she was dressed in a black flowing gown and her hair was done up with bone pins.

"What?" She asked, in a metallic voice.

Hades gave her a look and soon her dark eyes welled. In the past ten years Malum had gained control of her power and of her name with the help of Hades, her friend Persephone, and her master... Death.

"Are you ready to be reunited with your sisters?" Hades asked.

"Are they coming here?" She asked cautiously.

Thanatos gave her a wicked grin.

"You have to bring them here." He purred.

Then Malum stood and smiled in the exact same was Thanatos just had. Her dull coloring began to grow dark. Science given power began buzzing off of her, and she knew that no matter what happened. She WOULD bring them here.

Malum would bring her sisters home, to a place where death was not evil. To her home of peace and rest. She would bring the dark star and burning flame home to join the violent night.

Together they would be unstoppable, and together they would be Death's Handmaidens if that was what would bring them together. That was what they desired to be.

Together.

Present Day: Canadian Wilderness

Cahira and Caligo held each other's hands tigtly as they began the trek back to Camp half Blood.

"So, uhhh. Caligo." Leo began. "Pretty name."

Caligo gave a warm smile.

"You know, I would watch you. Your fire, even in small doses reminded me of my sister. It would bring me joy to know that somewhere my sister is out there." Caligo told him.

"Aw, well. I'm glad that I could be helpful in your lonliness." Leo chirped.

The trio continued in silence for about twenty minutes. The sisters holding hands and never wanting to let go. Leo trailed behind them, fiddling with stuff he pulled from his belt.

"Caligo..." Cahira said almost silently. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I tried to look, but I had no idea where to start."

"Cahria, it's okay. We've found each other and that is all that matters. Besides, I was not alone the entire time. In fact I did good works for a while. But that is a story for later." Caligo said

Cahira dropped her sister's hand then let loose a shuddering breath. Leo's eyes widened and he decided it was best to leave them alone, so he dashed forward and down the path.

"I was alone. Ten years." She said and fell to her knees.

Then Cahira let her eyes fill with tears and overflow. She didn't have to be strong anymore, so she let open the floodgates of fear and pain. As she sobbed Caligo touched her back gently, then wrapped her in a hug.

For a good ten minutes the pair sat there and then felt eyes watching them.

"Leo," Cahira said. "Go away."

After a moment Cahira and Caligo looked up to yell at Leo, but standing there was the last third of their heart.

"Malum." Cahira breathed.

"Hello."

And for the first time in a long time, they were together.

Together for the rest of eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

[Go vote in the Poll! Or in the reviews, question at the bottom!]

Two Days Later: Camp Half-Blood

"Leo... How did you LOSE them?" Alyssa asked, pacing back and fort and back and forth throughout the Athena cabin.

Leo gave an impish grin.

"Uh, I mean... You shouldn't have let her get out of the border in the first place." Leo offered unconvincingly.

Alyssa let a scream of frustration out.

"So, before I go to tell ya know... Annabeth. Let me get things straight. You and Cahira frolic throughout some hiking trail right outside of Quebec. The land BEYOND THE GODS. A place where you know someone who wants you to die, Khione, runs amuck. Then on this totally safe nature hike you find a cave filled with First's killing darkness, and as soon as the Cahira's fire touches it, it disappears. Showing you bodies of nature-men much like yourself, that have been there for a possible maximum of three years... Then you let them connect, nice reunion moment. THEN the third one shows up and somehow you escape alive and without the girls." Alyssa explained in an accusatory tone.

"Uh-huh. I think you've got it." Leo winks.

Alyssa gives him a dead serious look and then walks over to her desk. She grabbed a spelling bee trophy and threw it at the wall. It was plastic so it didn't break, and Alyssa looked extremely disappointed. She sat down in the desk chair, grabbed a stress ball, a file, and started reading.

"So... Can I go?" Leo asked after a few silent moments.

"No, you are going to help me find them. Because these are three of the most dangerous and hard to locate girls in the whole cosmos. And because they are all together, they _made_ themselves a threat." Alyssa told him quietly and kept reading.

"Okay, I'm triggered." Leo said and waved his hands around.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow and gave him a hard look with her beady grey eyes.

"You people think you can apply the word MADE to everything. People are not made into anything, they may seem one way... but you aren't made into things. Machines are made, orbeez are made, but HUMANS are not made." Leo tried explaining for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Alyssa pinned him with a stare that could almost compare to Annabeth's. She held up a few papers in her hand and then set them down on the desk.

"No, these girls were made. I don't know if you noticed, but they aren't human. They are monsters, but not because they wanted to be or because they were born that way. But because they were genetically engineered to be monsters. So yeah, they may not be machines, but I sure as hell believe I can say that they were made to be the way they are." Alyssa said.

Leo huffed, then looked around the cabin. He turned toward Alyssa who was somehow aggressively reading.

"You know... if all three of them are together. Then you could just turn on the mortal news." Leo suggested.

"What?" Alyssa asked seriously.

"I mean, if they truly aren't harmless then get this. Things will happen. Regular humans will get interested. There will be a trail, and then badda-bing badda-boom you've got a lead. Cause if there is one thing sentient beings love to do, it is stick our noses into business that isn't ours." Leo said and then gave her a finger gun.

Alyssa looked up, and the look on her face showed that she was very unhappy to have let Leo come up with that instead of her.

"Fine. You're right." Alyssa said, and as she spoke Leo's eyes dazzled.

"What was that?" He questioned, putting his hand right next to his ear.

"I'm not saying it again Valdez. Now get me leads." She commanded and buried her nose back into the papers on her desk.

Leo grinned, then considered getting t-shirts made that say 'Alyssa from Athena thinks Leo Valdez is right'. That would be swell.

Present Day: Underworld, Manor of Death

"So what did our lovely Malum do to attract your attention, Death?" Caligo asked as she filled her plate more than anyone at the table.

A dark smile crept over Thanatos' beautifully carved face, he picked up a glass of wine and then opened his mouth.

"Well, I went out into a war zone with you three once... I don't know if you remember, but it was quite an impressive show." He purred.

"I heard it's up for an Oscar." Cahira offered sarcastically.

Thanatos shot her a silencing look, but nothing mean.

"Anyway, I was impressed on what three mortal HUMANS could accomplish. But what got me to bring her into the Underworld, was because of a mass-homicide of a group of Neo-nazis. The forensics reports don't know exactly what to say, but apparently one died of strangulation, one of burned organs, and others in similar ways, all without being hung or burnt to a crisp. So I decided it was time to stop letting you ladies run amuck." He said in a happy tone.

"What attracted you to me?" Caligo asked quietly.

"Five missing hikers and one missing journalist who were found dead, but apparently there is no cause of death" He said and smiled.

"What about me?" Cahira asked him, she thought it would be because of her time at Camp Half-Blood.

"A village that burned down, full of POWs and soldiers in the Middle East. Well, full of bones that are too charred to identify." Death explained as he leaned into his chair.

The three girls stared at him, all with cold and calculating eyes. Then Malum spoke.

"So now that you have all of us... What do you need?" She asked cautiously

"I am thrilled that you have asked." Thanatos smiled. "I need you three simply to Die."

Then in that moment the entire underworld fell completely silent.

* * *

Poll question: Feel free to answer in reviews...

As Made begins it's path toward where I think a good ending place is for this story/part 1... What do you guys want to see next?

1) Part 2 of made?

2) A story based off of submitted OCs?


	10. Chapter 10

[vote in the poll! vote in the reviews, question at bottom]

Present Day: Underworld

The three sister shared a room in the manor. They all sat in bed, two of three were totally on board with the idea of dying, but Cahira was glowering in her bed. Caligo was sleeping, darkness was radiating off of her head.

"So, Malum... Will you explain to me again. I'm not quite sure that I understand what exactly would be positive about dying." Cahira asked as she tried to calm herself.

"Thanatos is good to us. He and Hades have a plan, and we have to die in order for it to work." Malum chirped.

Cahira gave her a look that basically asked 'what the hell' which prompted Malum to roll her eyes.

"Hades gave Thanatos permission to make us immortals. We may have extended lives, but we can't live forever. He doesn't want our power to go to waste. I don't understand the hangup." Malum said and laid down.

"Then why did he not kill you first and make you a goddess as soon as he found you?" Cahira asked spitefully.

"Because..." Then Malum fell quiet.

"Because why?" Cahira asked.

There was a moment of silence. Malum looked at the ceiling, she rolled over and faced away from Cahira. She was in a moment of contemplation.

"Because there is something we have to do before we are worthy to become goddesses. We have a trial, and I couldn't do it alone." Malum whispered, but Cahira heard her clear as day.

Cahira left her bed and tred across the cold floor. She knealt before of Malum's bed. Cahira was in a simple nightgown that revealed scars littered across her arms, chest, back, and legs. Malum's eyes examined all of the markings. Pain was in her eyes.

"What kind of trial?" Cahira questioned.

"There is a group we have to kill. I don't know who... But once that is done, we can kill each other. We can die, and then become immortal." Malum said softly, she met her sister's eyes.

"Why do we have to kill each other? I thought that Desth could do that?" Cahirs whispered and cast her eyes toward Caligo.

Malum gave her a look, almost pitiful.

"Thanatos can collect lives, but he said something about the Fates not letting him do it." She explained and then yawned.

Cahira stared at Malum, who's eyes were shut. She looked so peaceful, but ten years underground could change a person. Cahira was overjoyed to be around her sisters, but she would never again be a weapon. So she grabbed a bag and threw all of her things into it, then left her room.

In the huge hallways were paintings, each one was carefully crafted depicting scenes of Life and Death or scenes of war and peace. Cahira stared at each one as she passed, she went down winding hallways, she knew she was getting lost but at least she had fire to either guide herself out or burn the place down. But when she came upon three frames covered with curtains... She stopped.

"Oh no." She whispered, as she stared at each one and their strange coverings.

Cahira pulled the curtain off of the one on the far left, and there was a word carved into the frame. Maiden, a dark star filled sky with a painting that looked exactly like Caligo did when she was a young girl. Bright eyes wide and innocent, surrounded in a swirling white clothes. She had her darkness decorating her arms like jewelry.

As soon as Cahira removed the curtain from the one on the far right she stared at the haunting image. Crone, it read, it showed what appeared to be an aged version of Malum. Her skin was cracked and her hair hung around her in long flowing locks, she was dressed in black robes that showed her age. Her eyes were hardened, and under her feet were

"The middle one is my favorite, very awe-inspiring." Thanatos whispered in her ear.

Cahira jumped back at the sound of his voice, she had not expected him to appear.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Thanatos smirked and leaned up against the wall, his painfully beautiful face was directed toward the shimmering cloth covering the middle painting. Cahira reached a hand up to remove it as Death watched, and as soon as she yanked it her knees went weak.

It was her, standing on a battlefield with a heart of fire in one hand and a human heart in the other. She was clad in a golden dress that hung everywhere it was supposed to, and on her chest and wrists was armor to protect her, the same color as the surface of the son. There were no dead bodies in the field, but bowing soldiers. Her face looked older, in her prime. Black bracelets decorated her arms, her feet were bare, and her hair was pulled into a long and thin braid that reached her knees. It was a call to battle, the image itself ignited her fire, her hands caught ablaze.

"Warrior" Thanatos purred.

Cahira shuddered and her fire was extinguished. She gave him a confused look.

"I too pondered why the Fates gifted me with these images. I see now. The goddesses who will ride beside me, and the different types of love." He breathed.

Another pointed look from Cahira, and Thanatos smiled.

"Everything that I say has been told to me by the Fates and the gods. I tell no lies." He smirked.

Cahira was about to speak and contradict him, but as soon as he appeared he was gone.

So she turned back to the way from which she had come and decided to stay. If the Fates had a plan, then there is no way Cahira would mess with it. No matter how opposed she was to dying, Cahira felt the need to let her life lead her for once.

Once she had appeared at her room again, she set her bag down and laid back in bed. The image of the paintings burned into her mind. And their strange, but oh so clear titles.

Maiden, Warrior, Crone.


	11. Chapter 11

Present Day: Camp Half Blood

"So what exactly did she tell you Leo, because we might need to be worried." Alyssa said as she nervously braided and unbraided her hair.

Leo looked down at the note that had appeared on his bed the night before. The handwriting was nice, but it was an extremely strange note for Cahira.

"Okay, for the thousandth time... Do not come looking for us, we are safe and happy. XOXO Chair." Leo read from the paper.

Alyssa stared at the note once again. Then sighed, she released her hair and then gasped.

"Leo, whats that paper made of?" She asked.

Leo gave her a crazed look.

"Do you think that I know?"

Alyssa snatched the note and smiled. She ran to her desk and then put it under a microscope, after a silent moment she smiled.

"Leo, do you see this?" She asked joyfully.

He shook his head and looked at it.

"The molecular structure says that it's from the white poplar tree! There's only one place in all of the universe who uses that paper." Alyssa explained, and she waved the paper in front of his nose.

"Where?" Leo asked.

"The Underworld!" Alyssa exclaimed.

Leo's jaw dropped.

"She's dead?" He asked.

"No, stupid." Alyssa scoffed. "At least I don't think so. But this means that she's in Hades' palace. I'm assuming her other sisters are too. Which is good, I guess. Cause then they won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Alyssa sighed in relief and sat down, Leo gave her a look.

"Why did you say that?" Leo asked quietly.

"Because they did hurt people." Alyssa explained and set down the note.

"That doesn't mean that they should be left in the underworld! Especially when they're all emotional and easy to influence. They could be forced to do some bad stuff!" Leo explained.

"Leo, they do that stuff on their own!"

"How do you actually know that?" Leo sighed.

Alyssa gave a frustrated groan and squeezed a stress ball, then she stopped and looked at Leo . She picked up a manilla folder marked as confidential and handed it to him. Leo sighed and grabbed it from her hand.

"Do you want to read just one mission log? Then maybe you'll see why this is best?" Alyssa asked him.

Leo frowned and cracked open the folder.

* * *

 _10-3-1998, mission in Sinjar was successful subject 1,2,and 3 proved worthy. Battle was finished before a war could outbreak._

 _5:59pm Flight arrives and subjects are removed from their induced rest._

 _6:00pm Subjects 1, 2, and 3 leave for their designated combat areas._

 _6:05pm Subject 1 returns, death count 129 women and 37 children_

 _6:09pm Subject 3 returns, death count 2 men_

 _6:10pm No return of Subject 2, search party sent out_

 _6:23pm No return of search party, second search sent out_

 _6:31pm Second search party returns, Subject 2 is unconscious and carried by Privates Jorgenson and Halstein_

 _6:32pm Bodies of soldiers (Abernathy, Garza, Holmes, Perez, Quincy, Ramirez, and Williams) found, causes of death burned alive._

 _6:33pm Subject 2 reports kills, death count 645 men and 278 women._

 _6:35pm Subjects put into hypersleep._

 _6:40pm Flight departs, mission complete._

* * *

Leo sat for a moment in bewilderment, staring at the report... He knew that Subject 2 meant Cahira, but how could she have killed so many people in just one mission.

"So, do you understand that if there is a place are able to be safe that that is the underworld..." Alyssa asked.

Leo kept staring.

"Leo. This is one of thirty four missions. Most of these missions were not even necessary, they were just demonstrations for interested clients. These aren't girls. They're weapons, and I know that Cahira and I were friends, but I saw that in her. She was a weapon, a money making machine." Alyssa explained.

"She was made that way. You said so yourself. So don't give up on her because of how she was made."

Three Weeks Later: Thanatos' Manor

Each of the girls had grown used to sitting at lavish banquet tables every day, and spending days walking through the Underworld beside Death.

On his left was always Caligo, he treated her as his own child, it made sense. Peaceful deaths living together. On his right Malum, she treated him as her son exposing him to cruel and evil ideas.

But he always let Cahira walk in front of him. He treated her like a lover, showing her all of the wonders of Elysium and the wonders of history. But she was never truly warm toward him, and that truly disturbed him.

"So Ladies, are you ready for tonight?" Thanatos asked.

Each of the girls looked up, willing eyes. Except Cahira, she was still skeptical.

"I see Cahira, that you are worried. But you don't need to be. Everything will be exactly how we discussed." He purred.

His aura was calming, and Cahira let all of the tensions leave her soldiers. Soon she would be better, soon she could be as close to free as possible.

"I am ready." She whispered.

Thanatos gave her a pained look, but his beautiful face remained beautiful, and Cahira hated him for that.

"Well then. Let's go." He smiled and then soon they were at Hades' palace.

Hades was sitting in his throne, dark eyes alight. Persephone was beaming at his side, ready to have more eternal friends.

"So, you know how this works?" Hades asked.

All three girls nodded, and they went to the center of the room. Caligo would kill Cahira, to finally give her peace. Cahira would kill Malum to give her a warrior's death. Malum would kill Caligo, because Caligo never caused any pain and she wouldn't feel any.

Then the there girls joined hands and decided their own fate, and had reached the end of their path's toward Death.

Present Day: Camp Half-Blood

"What exactly do you mean, goddesses?" Alyssa asked Leo while training.

Leo grunted as Alyssa struck her sword, he spun around and used a full body shield to deflect her blow.

"I mean I got another note. Each girl is going to kill the other in some weird ritual to become goddesses. Each one an assistant to Thanatos." Leo panted as he danced around the circle, trying to avoid combat.

"So, they're being given immortality and even more powers?" Alyssa groaned and struck his shield.

"Pretty much."

Alyssa went to strike again, and hit her mark, ending the duel. Both took a step back and Leo looked vaguely offended that she beat him.

"This is out of our hands Leo." Alyssa said and patted him on the shoulder.

Leo sighed and looked down, disappointed he could not held his fellow fire-person.

"They were made into monsters. Let those monsters be destroyed and let them be made into goddesses, It's a lot better this way." Alyssa smiled and then let him go.

Made, from one form to another. But Made all the same.


	12. Chapter 12

[Hello everybody, this is the last chapter of the story. I'm kind of sad to let go of these characters and their stories, but don't worry. A three part epilogue entitled Destroyed will be up soon on my profile. Keep an eye out for an AU that I'm in the process of writing, it'll be good. Anyway thank you for sticking along with Cahira and her story, let me know what you thought of the story, who your fav characters were, and what you think I can do to improve for next time in the reviews. Much love, Enjoy]

One week later: Olympus

Three new goddesses stood before the Olympians, Zeus stared at each of them with cold eyes. The girls were finally how they would be for the rest of eternity.

Caligo was young again, with wide eyes and a dress that only reached her knees, a dark Hestia is what some had whispered.

Cahira was dressed in a white dress and armor covered her chest and wrists. A crown of gold and rubies sat upon her brow.

Malum had wrinkles around her eyes and on her hands, she reeked of doom and despair. She was in a stone colored robes that seemed to swallow her whole.

"Do you understand that you are not allowed to give bear any children or monsters? For we know nothing of the great power and terror that can be created." He asked.

All girls nodded but Cahira. Zeus stared at her.

"Is that understood?" He asked again, the air crackling around him.

Cahira sighed and then opened her mouth.

"I am afraid that I am not the only one who can agree on that." She spoke sadly.

Zeus raised a dark eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Thanatos materialized and gave a smile to each of the gods.

"Hello, I am very sorry to have disrupted your meeting. But before you make any rash decisions, I would like to invite each of you to my wedding to my dear Cahira. A week from now, it'll be grand. A very peaceful event." He winked.

A murmur ran through the rooms.

"Two forms of Death marrying? Does that sound safe?" Hera asked skeptically.

"Well, Your Majesty." He addressed the Queen "I have consulted the Fates, and they have said this is how it has to be."

Another murmur.

Thanatos smiled and then stood by his soon to be bride, who looked tired.

"Fine, but only the children you two bear, not the others." Hera compromised.

Thanatos smiled and then bowed, which led to the girls to bow and then they returned to their home in the Underworld.

Present Day: Camp Half-Blood

"Married?" Leo exclaimed.

The cabin counselors were back at the ping pong table, all shocked and quite frankly disgusted at he fact that Cahira was marrying an old god.

"You seem to forget that she is a goddess now..." Chiron said.

"Still... gross, she's only our age." Percy shivered.

"Actually, Alyssa told me that all of the girls are almost forty." Annabeth interjected.

The rest of the counselors groaned and were still grossed out.

"It is not for us to judge the gods actions." Chiron sighed.

"But we still know right from wrong." Leo muttered under his breath.

How could Cahira be marrying a god? Leo thought that she wanted to be free, and she couldn't do that unless she was just a person, not even a demigod. He remained silent for the rest of the meeting. The meeting ended with agreeing on an offering to the new goddesses, a wedding gift, and an organization of camp events.

Two Days Later: The Underworld

Cahira sat in her room with her sisters, knowing that in five days she would no longer be their sister.

"Are you excited?" Malum asked, her wrinkled hands braiding Cahira's head.

Cahira looked out the window into Elysium, then frowned. That was where she should be. Not in the manor.

"What'cha thinking about?" Caligo asked, swinging her legs back and forth from her bed.

"Why aren't we dead? We were dead but now we're not. Why?" She asked.

Malum smiled as she pulled the braid around Cahira's head, weaving in a cord of dark leather. She was wearing her battle armor, and her symbol of fire was pressed into the chest plate and gauntlets.

"Where exactly are you going that you need to be dressed in all of this hoopla? Five days before your wedding?" Caligo asked as she played with her darkness.

"To do something that should have been done long ago." She said and rose.

Malum smiled a cruel smile, something she had gained in her transition. Cruelness, even though she was kind before. Cahira hated herself for killing her, she hated herself for letting them be influenced once again.

Three Hours Later: The New OMS HQ

"It has been MONTHS since any sighting! That is too long!" Dr. Nicholas Chermovsky cried out.

The new office was nothing compared to the old laboratory, but it would have to do until they found The Big Three, tabs had been kept on the girls since the fall of the Organization, except for Third, he knew that she had yo be dead because there was absolutely no trace of her anywhere, Second had set some fires to towns and been a suspect for Arson, and First had been living in caves and killing people which was good, but they recently went underground.

"I don't want anybody to disturb me until we at least get security footage of one of these damned girls." He groaned.

"I can get you something much better than that." He heard an all too familiar voice call out.

Dr. Chermovsky turned and saw Second, her golden skin was covered in black armor with a golden flame pressed over her heart, leaning nonchalantly leaning against the wide door frame. Her face looked older, like she was thirty or thirty-five. A sword hung from her hips and her finger pressed against her lips in a hush motion.

His eyes widened and heart rate sped up. He went to press a button on his desk to let his soldiers in to protect him, but when he spun around Cahira was in his face.

"Hello, Chermovsky." She said.

He looked at her up and down, and he recognized her skin and her eyes. She was no longer human, if she ever was.

"No." Nicholas gasped.

"Oh yes, and by the way. I was human, for a short time. A very short time. Then you made me a monster, a weapon. I was very alone for a very long time, and that was on you. Then I was made into a goddess, just so you know... All the powers and everything." She spoke and put a wall of fire where the door should be.

Soldiers of fire surrounded the room and began moving in toward Cahira and Chermovsky. The doctor began sweating. He panicked.

"Second, what are you doing?" He pleaded.

"It's Cahira, Firebringer, Destroyer of Warriors, and I'm here to kill you." Cahira smiled and then pressed her hand on his chest.

Cahira summoned a knife of fire and pressed it into his skin, as it sliced it cauterized the wound he screamed.

"I've never killed anyone slowly," She whispered into his ear "I like it."

Then she reached his navel and dissolved the knife. Dr. Chermovsky screamed and fell to his knees. Cahira smiled, and then set her hand ablaze, she smiled cruelly and reached toward him.

"I've met the devil, and quite frankly I like him better." She smiled and then set him on fire.

As she heard his dying scream and walked down the hall, she felt no heat. Cahira set the whole damned building ablaze and let it burn down to ashes.

As she walked away from her past, she sighed and finally let it go. But on her way back to the underworld, she stopped by a cave filled with almost all forms of monsters, and stopped by her saving grace.

The Lernaean Hydra.

Five Days Later: Hades Palace

Cahira stood in a long white gown, it reached back fifty feet and clung to her body, it made her look clean and pure. Something she longed to be.

It had golden flowers painted around the neckline and the sleeves went to all the way to her wrists. On her delicate wrists were her golden gauntlets. Her sisters were dressed in gold. She wasn't fully ready to be married, but she was ready to forget her past life and start a new one.

"You look so beautiful." Malum said as she went to hug her sister.

"I can't do this." Cahira whispered into her ear.

Malum grabbed Cahira's shoulders firmly and gave her a cold glare.

"You can and you will. This is what the Fates foretold." Malum explained firmly.

"But what if it's not? Thanatos and Hades aren't exactly the gods of truth, which means they lie. What if they're lying to us?" She asked, but mainly to herself.

"Do not question Death, I am your mother, and by questioning him you question me."

"But you're not. You are not my mother. We don't have a mother. All we had was each other... I see now that we don't have anyone."

Malum gave Cahira a look that could flatten armies and destroy cities. But Cahira gave Malum a fiery stare, a challenge, to let her know that she would not back down.

Then Caligo stepped forward between the warrior and the crone and let out a calming darkness, something she could do since becoming a goddess.

"It's time to go, let's not fight." Caligo told them and then started pushing. Cahira toward the door.

Cahira sighed, and she knew that while she loved her sisters... They were not her sisters anymore, Thanatos had planned it so. Malum was her mother and Caligo was her child, it would be so after the wedding. She knew that if she were to change her fate. She would have to do it on her own.

Two Weeks Before: Elysium

Cahira knew she was dead. Because she had been killed and then put into Elysium until Thanatos could find them. But around her was nothing she had ever seen before.

She was standing in a kitchen, with tile and cabinets and a window the overlooked a backyard. On the table was a meal, breakfast. It was all so normal.

"What is happening?" She had asked.

Then a woman appeared and looked at her. The woman was beautiful, with smooth brown skin, a proud nose, and long dark hair. Cahira stared at her, her face seemed familiar, but buried deep deep down into her memories.

"Prisha, unload the dishwasher before you eat, please." The woman said in a lilting voice.

Cahira stared, and then looked down at her own hands. They were not golden, but the same brown as the woman in the doorway. She stared in bewilderment.

"Okay, but uh I have to use the restroom." Then she bolted from the kitchen.

"Stop running in the house!"

Cahira stopped at the first bathroom she could find, which was down the hall and the second door on the left. She raised her hand to use as a light, but it wouldn't catch fire. Cahira was confused, so she flipped on the light switch and looked in the mirror.

"Holy shit." She muttered.

In the mirror she was a girl who was not herself. The girl in the mirror was perfect, she had soft brown skin and deep brown eyes, her hair too was brown but with a single streak of blonde, not gold, in it. Her nose was long and had a tiny hook at the end, and on it was a piercing.

She knew where she was. For a year after the OMS collapsed, she stayed with the Laghari family, a perfect family. All she ever wanted was to truly be one of them, but she burned down their house on accident. But this was paradise, so that had never happened, and this was her life. And if Prisha was what they called her, then that was her name now.

"Prisha, hurry up." A male voice called out.

Cahira, no, Prisha... Ran out to give her parents, that were truly going to be hers huge hugs. It happened, with her eyes closed she hugged them and never wanted to let go.

"Cahira, there you are." A voice said.

When she opened her eyes, her parents were no longer there and she was hugging Thanatos, no kitchen or house. Just Thanatos, she threw herself back and he smiled at her.

"Now all you have to do is accept godhood, and my darling eternity is waiting." He purred.

Cahira looked around, she knew that she had to accept, even if that meant losing this paradise because she and her sisters could be together.

"I accept."

Then the paradise around her disappeared and she was golden again.

Present Day: Hades Palace

Cahira had begun her long and damning walk to Death. All eyes were on her, every singly godly and monsterly eye. She kept a neutral face, but only because she knew what she was about to do. As soon as she reached the altar she met Thanatos' eyes and gave him a wicked smile.

He smiled back, but for a completely different reason. And as the priestess began to speak, Cahira moved faster than the eye could see... She pulled a knife out from her gauntlet. A knife that would turn her mortal, even if the pain was unbearable.

The knife was made of Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and just plain old steel, and it was dipped in the venom of the Lernaean Hydra, if this couldn't kill her nothing could.

Thantos reached out to stop her, but she moved too quickly, plunging the knife into her stomach, and removing it, watching the golden ichor run down, and she struck again, this time in her heart.

The crowd stared at her in disbelief, she dropped the knife, and began to feel the pain, like someone had replaced her blood with acid and lava. She was burning, she was dying. Cahira let loose a bloodcurdling scream as the pain drowned her.

Her sisters stared at her in disbelief, too shocked to move. Cahira could hardly stand the pain, but she looked down and saw the ichor turn to regular blood, and she knew she could do it.

Her heart began to slow, and she knew it was over, but dying couldn't be so bad. She was still in immeasurable pain, but she knew that it was over so she accepted it.

She accepted the pain as her punishment for the lives she had taken, for the wars she had ended, and for the wars she had started. She accepted it because the only way for someone who was Made to die...

Was to be destroyed.


End file.
